The Rescue
by Tonks Nymphadora
Summary: I really suck at summarys. please read and review!i know it says 'complete', i am done for now but i might write more on it if i get bored.


The Rescue

"How about we go for a walk around the lake?" asked Ginny leaning against Harry's chest looking up at him.

"I can't right now, detention with Snape." He replied sadly, "How about I meet you there tonight?"

"Brilliant!" Ginny whispered kissing him. The kiss slowly progressed until Harry pulled back.

"We should stop." He suggested.

"Your right….like always." giggled Ginny, "See you later?" she smiled

Oh how he loved that smile. He just wanted to snog her senseless or shag her senseless. But he knew they would both regret not waiting till marriage.

"Wouldn't miss it even for Voldemort." He said, Ginny giggled.

by the lake

Walking by the lake that night, waiting for Harry, Ginny heard something behind her. Instantly she had her wand out and ready. It was too late, she was surrounded. Ginny screamed every hex and curse she knew. She got a few while still trying to doge other attacks. Somewhere behind her she heard 'Incarcerous'. As she turned and saw the blue light heading for her she had no time to doge. The light hit her in the chest sending her back on to her butt. Suddenly magical binds were raping them selves around her. She heard another spell and felt it hit her in the back. 'Langlock'. She tried yelling but it was useless. She even tried wandless magic but the only thing she could do so far was 'Wingardium Leviosa' and that was worthless since she had only done small objects.

when Harry arrived at the lake

Harry walked around the lake for the second time, fearing the worst. He nervesly pulled out the Marauder's Map and searched frantically for Ginny. She wasn't any where on the map. He raced in the castle, to the gargoyle that leads to Dumbledore's office, to tell him everything.

(A/N ok I hate the whole looking for that person stuff so I am skipping ahead(feel free to take this and write a search scene or two, just email me if ya do, I'd like to know what happens…lol))

on the way to Volde's crib

It had only been four days but to Harry it had been an eternity, but they had found it! They had found where Voldemort was and were going there now to rescue Ginny.

Volde's crib

As Lucius shoved Ginny to the floor, she thought 'finally out of that clammy dungeon'. She could feel the presence of pure evil staring at her. She looked up and saw what no girl, no person, should ever see, Voldemort's ugly face. Trying to keep the fear that was clenching her stomach out of her voice as she spoke to him thinking 'maybe if I keep him busy I'll last till Harry can get here.'

"What's up Volde?" Ginny was surprised at how calm she sounded.

"You will not talk to my master like that, you bitch!" screamed Bellatrix, "Crucio!"

Ginny cried out in pain, grabbing her body and withering on the floor. The pain felt like being stabbed in the stomach again and again at the same time as the rest of her organs were ripped to shreds inside her body all while what felt like a knife was being twisted in her brain. All the Deatheaters roared with laughter. Voldemort just stood there and smirked. Finally Bellatrix let up and ended the curse. Ginny laid there and gasped for breath. Eventually she caught her breath and looked up at Voldemort. Oh how she hated to be weak.

"That will teach you to insult me in front of Bellatrix." Voldemort laughed.

"I could take her!" whispered Ginny, as she stood up. Voldemort looked surprised that she could stand. "Scared Riddle?" she taunted.

This time Bellatrix was too slow, for at the second Voldemort had shouted "Crucio!" That had not stopped Lucius though, he yelled it too, and therefore adding more pain as Ginny fell to the ground. Soon the others were all in on it. Voldemort and his followers relinquished her, what felt like hours later to Ginny. By now she had tears in her eyes. Breathing hard, Ginny herd someone come running in.

"Well I have good news. It seems Potter is here looking for his precious Ginny. We will have to prepare a warm welcome. You!" Voldemort said pointing to a group of ten men. "Round up the new Deatheaters and surround the building once they are in. You! Hide behind these doors and when they come in attack them. Leave Potter to me, no one touches him!" he instructed them. "Bellatrix!" she turned and looked at him, "I want you to stand in those shadows and do the 'Crucio' curse to our little friend just before Potter gets here, then stop when he sees and hears her." Bellatrix nodded and hid in the shadows. Everyone was ready to ambush the order. Ginny took a deep breath getting ready to scream 'LEAVE! IT'S A TRAP!' but Voldemort hissed to Bellatrix and she yelled first.

"CRUCIO!"

Ginny screamed louder then ever as the pain returned. She tried desperately to be silent but it was no use. Bellatrix would increase the curse making it harder to remain quiet. Voldemort smiled as Harry busted through the door with the order, which immediately started to look for the Deatheaters. Harry saw Ginny screaming in agony on the floor and ran to her side, falling to his knees. Voldemort looked at Bellatrix and she dropped the curse. Ginny gasped for breath in a frantic attempted to tell Harry and the others to leave. Finally she managed,

"….TRAP…..LEAVE…." she whispered. Harry looked up at the order just as the Deatheaters came flooding in. He searched for Voldemort but did not see him. Harry reached with his mind and could sense him in the shadows. Harry gently set Ginny back down and got up and started shooting curses at Voldemort. The fighting went on for the next fifteen minutes before anything was said.

"Bellatrix!" shouted Voldemort,

She looked over and started attacking Harry while Voldemort did something. A few seconds later there was a blood curdling scream. There was a pause in which Harry looked over to see Voldemort torturing Ginny. Harry shrieked in anger.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry shouted, "Incarcerous!"

He turned and started at Voldemort. When Voldemort finally let the curse end Ginny fell motionless on the floor. Harry stopped, staring at Ginny. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be. Voldemort spoke.

"She isn't dead…yet." At that he raised his wand ready to perform the killing curse. Harry snapped back to reality and lunged at him. He conjured a sward and stabbed Voldemort so fast no one saw. The next thing they saw was a bright white light and Voldemort turn to ashes. Harry dropped the sward with a clang and hurried to Ginny's side. The order had taking the stunned opportunity to capture the remaining Deatheaters.

"Ginny please talk to me," Harry practically sobbed, "Come on Ginny! Wake up please!" Harry was really crying now, rocking back and forth with Ginny hugged to his chest. After a while Harry was starting to lose hope.

"Did you win?" Ginny mumbled.

Harry smiled and kissed her forehead, relief washing through him.

"Yes, I won." He said, hugging her close. As he looked deep into her eyes he knew she was all he ever wanted. "Marry me?"

Shocked she didn't know what to do. Harry frowned. Ginny smiled, "There is nothing I want to do more!" and they snogged passionately.

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
